The secrets, the lies, the deceit
by EsutaKisuke
Summary: Set during the last episodes of Book 3: Fire. Zuko has come back and has offered his fire bending expertise. This causes many a complication but the least expected is the complication that irises within Katara, her feelings for Zuko that had been planted in Ba Sing Se have blosomed into a very confusing clash of emotions. Can Katara resist Zuko or will she give in to her demons?
1. The Confessions

**_A.N -Hi Guys it's me again, if you're a new reader then welcome. If not then I apologize for my constant flitting, I plan to stick with this if it get's popular enough but I won't if it's a flop. Please review as I spent a long time on this. I know it's short but it will pick up :)_**

**_~This is set during the last 10 or so episodes of Book 3: Fire so sorry for any spoilers. Also I have made them older in my author POV, I want to incorporate some issues only 16+ characters would experience so everyone bar Aang is 2 years older. Imagine Katara and Sokka discovered Aang while Katara was about 15/16 :D Anyway! without further ado!~_**

* * *

_Rated T for sexual references and possible nudity later on, some foul language may crop up but it will be a rare occurrence. Have fun and enjoy reading!_

_I do not own Avatar: Legend of Aang/The Last Airbender! I write for my own personal pleasure and to fuel my passion for writing. _**Criticise if it is needed but seriously flaming is unnecessary! Luv yas! ~**

* * *

_The slap hurt far more than I had expected. Even though I knew it was coming. I fought back the tears, fought back the urge to flinch away and run. I was once the price of the fire nation. I was stronger than this._

_I was kicking myself, I had burned Toph's feet and damaged the slightest bit of trust any of them had in me! I'm so stupid. It was midnight, give or take an hour or two, and the moonlight was dazzling. _

"_Why can't I be good?" I groaned at the toad in front of me, all I received in reply was a load croak and what appeared to be a sneer. _

_A rustle in the bushes caught my attention and I crouch, positioned ready to bend against an assailant. I stretch out my left leg, leaning on my right. My fists balled and a familiar heat travelled down the length of my arms, right from my heart. _

"_Zuko?" An all too familiar voice called from the dense foliage. I faltered, the heat of bending replaced by an urgent, violent heat. The heat of desire. _

"_Katara." My voice was pitifully weak and strained._

"_Oh Zuko!" Katara was running towards me, her arms outstretched, her eyes watering with joy. I stood and went to her. I was but a foot or two away before I saw what was coming, I braced just that little too late. _

"_How DARE you!" Katara's rant began. I stood and accepted it as I tried to ignore the stinging. She had hit me on the left side of my face. Another wound from a loved one…_

* * *

"So you are just going to stand there?" Katara's cold voice slices through my skin. It tears through my very heart, cuts deep into my raw, emotion-ridden soul.

"Yes. No. I don't know!" I bellow, tears threatening to breach the seal of my lids and betray me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Katara throws her hands up, exasperated. She's pacing but her eyes never leave mine. Those sweet pools of iridescent beauty.

"I don't know," I repeat, throwing myself to the ground, I land on my backside and fist my hands into the dirt. "I told you something so deep and your response is a slap? I didn't mean to hurt Toph! It was an accident!" I growl, the shame is slowly being usurped by tendrils of anger.

"You are a lying snake, you aren't even a human being!" Katara's ranting is getting more furious now, "You haven't the capability of…" She pauses, uncertainty clouding her sapphire eyes for a moment, "That!" She explodes, arms flying outwards. She looks just as beautiful angry as she does…docile.

"What aren't I capable of Katara?" I realise I'm playing with the dirt, heating it so that it compresses. I let the dirt go and watch as in crumbles.

"You know exactly what I am talking about!" She wails, her pacing ceases and she turns to face me.

"Why are you afraid of saying it?" I ask, almost softly. I stare up into her flaming blue eyes, not unlike my sister's bending, I muse. I quickly shake my head, ridding my mind of that, bitch.

"I'm not afraid!" Katara stares me down, giving me her most intimidating look.

"But you are," I stand and step cautiously towards her, my purpose apparent. I come within about a foot of her slight form, yet she does not flinch away. "I can see it, feel it." I reach out to cup her cheek, again no hesitation. If anything she moves into my slight gesture of affection.

"I hate you." She whispers feebly as her actions juxtapose her words. She throws herself into my embrace.

"You know that isn't true." I Sigh as the familiar routine ensues, "You're just angry at me, right?" I squeeze her tight.

She nods her head, "It's been so long." The statement pains me, it sends uncomfortable shocks under my skin, making my neck muscles twitch.

"I'm sorry, sorry for everything." My emotional submission physically relaxes me and I am able to appreciate Katara's warm, smooth frame.

"I don't care anymore Zuko, I-I-" She pauses and pulls away slightly, she looks up into my eyes.

"You what?" I smile comfortingly, stroking a rebellious strand of hair away behind her ear.

"I can't do this!" She cries and wrenches herself out of my arms, I catch her wrist.

"What's wrong?" I ask, rejection flaring up inside of me.

"This is wrong, everything is wrong! Leave me alone!" She bends a small blade of water and cuts at the hand binding her. I jerk my hand back, letting her go.

"Katara! Wait!" I call after her as she vanishes back into the forestry.

"Why can't I do anything right?" I yell, fire erupting into the sky from my all too eager fists.

* * *

"Why am I so weak?" Katara asked herself as she fled through the forest. "I'm such a failure!" She cried out, seemingly to no one. She threw herself over fallen branches and under low boughs. She cried, letting her hurt be known to the universe. She had almost done it this time, almost told him how she felt. If it weren't for her anger, for her friend getting hurt, she would have. Finally after a few scrapes and bruises she arrived at the large bush that concealed a secret entrance to the air temple below.

"Katara?" Toph's voice echoed from behind Katara as she tried to sneak past a sleeping Appa. Toph was sat on the ledge of the grand water fountain, her feet dipped in the water, she was facing away from Katara.

"Shhhhh!" Katara waved her ands frantically before shaking her head. Toph wouldn't see her gestures.

"Why are we being quiet?" Toph whispered mockingly.

"No reason." Katara attempted calm, and failed.

"Oh, okay then, so you weren't using that secret tunnel to go and see Zuko or anything were you?"

"What?" Katara tried to control her heart rate and her breathing, Toph's lie detecting skills could be the death of her.

"Katara I know." Toph smiled vacantly up at Katara.

"How?" Katara grasped her sleeves nervously.

"I hear you, when you have nightmares." Toph admits softly.

"I don't have-"

"Save it Katara." Toph interrupts her quickly, "I hear you calling out his name and I know you cry."

"Toph please, please don't tell anyone." Katara begged, falling to her knees.

"Gosh! Don't be so melodramatic!" Toph giggled from her perch, "Can you come and do some of that water healing juju on my feet?"

"Sure," Katara began to relax, she may have had her ups and downs with Toph but she was glad they were friends now, "How much is it hurting and where?" Katara asked softly, her maternal instinct taking over, as she sat next to Toph.

"It's all over really." Toph rubbed her head out of habit.

"Okay, now swing your feet up onto the ledge in front of me so I can have a look." Katara slipped off her sandles and placed her legs either side of the ledge and slowly drew out the water from the pool, letting it encompass her hands. Slowly she let her chakra feed the swirling pools, pushing them into healing motions.

"This may tickle a bit." Katara warned with a small smile. Katara let the water flow, her eyes hooding slightly as she lost herself in her task. Healing gave Katara a sense of pride and purpose. She sat for the better part of an hour healing Toph's feet before she was happy she had done the best she could.

"There you go." Katara sighed with a satisfying weariness.

"Thank you Katara." Toph smiled and shuffled to her roll mat just beneath the fountain.

"Goodnight Toph." Katara bid wearily before trudging off to her room, hopefully for a peaceful night's sleep. She was doubtful.

* * *

"Katara, I love you." The recollection of her slap wakes me. I find I am shivering and alone. Not even my little toad friend to accompany me. I lie and watch the sunrise. The orange contrasting brilliantly with the myriad of pinks that vein through the sky like cracks in a sheet of ice. Corals and magentas, pearly rose hues and thousands I cannot name. I wish I could share this beauty with her. I wish she wasn't so afraid to love me… I wish…

* * *

_**A.N - I'm sorry that I'm being so inconsistent with my fics but I can't seem to pick up my love for Bleach or Naruto so this is a little stab in the dark, hope you enjoyed. PLEASE! REVIEW! :D xxx ~ Esuta ~**_


	2. The Agony

_**A.N - Hey guys hope you like this, it's going to get a little angst-y and gets a little(and I mean a little) sexual and the theme will continue throughout the next few chapters. I know I haven't followed the timeframe of the episodes but I needed space to fit my ideas in so enjoy!**_

_**Rated T for mild to intense language at intermittent times, some sexual themes and angst! I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender/Legend of Aang. **_  
_**Remember to review! :3**_

* * *

It's a sunny, warm day and the sunrise was beautiful this morning. I sit under my make-shift shelter and stare out into the forestry. I play with the dirt and make small swirling patterns. I was beginning to feel severely rejected. I mean who wouldn't right? I knew that I had loved Katara from the moment I'd met her, yes I didn't see it at first, yes I was the bad guy but I could never shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Why am I so bad at being good?" I ask aloud, my little toad friend isn't around but I am driving myself insane just thinking to myself. It's midday now and I'm thinking of her, of her sweet, caramel brown skin, her silken, mahogany hair. I miss the way her crystal clear, sapphire eyes bore into mine, challenging me, enlightening me. She was, is my salvation and always will be.

"I have to see her." I decide and jump to my feet. I leave behind all my weapons and anything threatening. I have to gain their trust. I run, heading for the ledge which I had used last time, I jump down and see a scene, the group surrounding Toph. They seem to be agitated. Then I see him. The assassin I had hired. I swing down on a nearby vine and steel myself. I sweep down and crash into him.

"Stop! I don't want you hunting the avatar anymore!" I bellow as I collide with him. He stumbles slightly and the familiar intake of breath ensues. I quickly channel the fire from deep within my heart to engulf me in a defensive wall. I am thrust back as I feel the blast hits me, my fire is fast overwhelmed and I have to force more to combat his power. I jolt down as the ledge ends and the chasm below begins. Quickly I throw out my right arm and latch onto the very tip of a thick root. I attempt to climb but the impact of the assassin's blast has left me weak and I can barely keep myself attached.

* * *

She saw Zuko get hit, she saw him fall, she saw him no more. It took Katara all of her willpower not to react and clenched her jaw. Then the blast hit, flinging the group to the ground like ragdolls. Quickly Katara engaged into her steely, targeted battle mindset.

Hurling a razor of water up at Combustion Man she began bellowing orders.

She aims a fleet of icicles at Combustion Man but to no avail, the group all duck behind one of the pillars.

"Aang, I can't get a good angle from down here!" She roared over the next blast, her quick reflexes just saving her from the explosion.

"Angle?" Sokka exclaims, "Don't fail me now boomerang!" Sokka lines up the trajectory of the most recent beam and tenses down, crouching low to get as much power as possible behind the shot. Time seemed to slow for Katara as she watched her beloved brother loose the boomerang, this was their only hope. The only hope she had of seeing Zuko again, providing he survived of course. But Katara wasn't ready to accept that idea, not now.

The boomerang whistled through the air and the telltale smack of metal and bone colliding lightened everyone's spirits.

"BOOMERANG!" Sokka called as his faithful weapon returned to him. The group started to celebrate when they saw movement up on the ledge, Combustion man was still kicking.

"Boomerang…" Sokka whined as he shook his boomerang disdainfully. The group scurried around the corner and cowered as they waited for the finishing blow.

_Crash._

"What?" Aang, Sokka and Katara all said at once. Turning around the corner the dismembered forearm of Combustion Man barely missed Sokka's head.

_Zuko!_ Was all Katara could think, _Is he okay? Is he alive?_ Katara went to run forward but spotted him. Crawling down from the upper ledge Zuko swung down and landed a few feet away.

"I never thought I would say this," Aang admitted, head hung in a mixture of shame and respect, "But, thank you Zuko."

"Yeah, thanks." Sokka also bowed his head.

"Thanks." Katara muttered as bluntly as possible.

"It's no problem but I really do want to change," Zuko smiled weakly, his arms still sore from his desperate grip on the roots, "Please let me be your teacher." Zuko bowed to Aang in the respectful gesture of the fire nation, his right fist balled under his left hand.

"I would be honoured if you were my fire bending teacher." Aang bowed as he said this, gesturing his hands in the same fashion.

"I am sorry Toph, for what I did was an accident and I need to learn, as a fire bender to control myself." Zuko bowed to Toph.

* * *

Katara's gaze lingered on the man she loved, but was too proud to admit, until Sokka offered to take him to his room. She turned and scurried off into her own room, only allowing the tears of relief to show then.

I walk in silence with Sokka for a while, he's showing me to my room.

"So do you trust me?" I ask tentatively, wanting to break this heinous silence.

"I'm not sure but if Aang decides to trust you then I'll follow his lead." Sokka smiled sideways at me.

"Thank you, that's all I want." I nod slowly and we continue on.

After only a short walk we arrive at my room, small, undecorated, simple. A bed stood directly to my front under a pane less window and a small stone dresser to the left of the room.

"Here we are then," Sokka chirped, "Hope it's comfortable enough."

"It's fine, thank you Sokka, see you around." I bow swiftly and Sokka takes his leave.

Slowly I begin to unpack my small duffel bag. I place my clothes in the drawer and fish out the only family photo I have left, a family portrait of my mother, father, Azula and myself. We are all smiling, a rare occasion. I prop it against the wall on top of my dresser and smile briefly. I also place the picture of my Uncle Iroh next to it. _I wonder where he is. _I sit on my bed and ponder, before I know it I'm asleep and dreaming of Katara and the touch of her soft, silken, mahogany locks.

* * *

"_Zuko,_ _I could use this water to heal your scar." She said, her fingers fumble over the vial nervously, her eyes to her feet._

"_Save it, my scar is a symbol of what I've been through," I lift her chin with my thumb and index finger, "I'm not worth it." I smile softly and drop my hand. _

"_Don't say that," She says softly as she catches my hand, "You're worth a lot of things." She blushes softly, only just discernible beneath her richly toned skin. A sweet heat fills me from my chest to my feet, warming me in a way I'd never felt before._

"_How could you know that?" I smile sadly, she knows nothing about me._

"_Because I know there is good in you." Her voice is softer, lower._

"_I'm a lost cause Katara, don't invest in a lost cause." I pull away from her, the delicious connection between us broken. _

"_What if it's too late?" She stares up at me, her sapphire eyes determined and fierce. _

"_Then I guess we're both lost causes then eh?" I feel the pull between us and our fingers entwine. She welcomes my embrace and we fall to our knees. Her head falls to my shoulder and we stay like this for the whole night, only to disengage when everything falls apart around us._

"_Zuko!" She screams._

I jolt awake, my whole body drenched in a thin layer of sticky sweat. I'm panting ferociously and I just can't shake her from my mind. That pained look, the sense of betrayal from behind those deep blue lanterns.

"You know they've all fallen for it." I flinch and spin to face the door way. Katara stands there, her arms folded across her chest, she's wearing her hair down with two longer locks clipped into the sides of her beautiful hair. Her traditional Southern water tribe attire hugging her form beautifully, I love the Southern water tribe and their clothing. It's simple yet practical and beautiful in an uncomplicated way.

"Fallen for what?" I rest back on my elbows, lying on my bed. Her scowl deepened but regardless she slowly stepped forward a pace.

"Your little act, I was a fool last night for almost falling for it too." She hugs her chest tighter, as if she is trying to physically keep something inside.

"You do know what you're saying isn't true right?" I sigh deeply and close my eyes. Katara is hard work, really hard work.

"Don't patronise me!" Katara doesn't sound confident, she sounds afraid.

"If you're here to make yourself feel like a sack of Bison shit then be my guest!" I snap, she knows God damn well I don't ever mean to patronise her.

"Fine! I'll leave! You're such a depressing ass anyway!" Katara exploded and stormed out.

"Don't think I want to see you anyway you cynical hag!" I call after her half heartedly. I feel like shit. I did nothing but push her away, make her resent me more. Maybe I should just give up. Pain sears from my chest to the base of my skull as I contemplate giving up. I feel the tears coming and finally commit to them. I roll over, facing the wall and let the sobbing overwhelm me. I am really losing her. I thought I could do it. I actually thought I could make her love me.

* * *

Katara had crouched down on the floor and let the tears flow. She didn't want to be angry at him but all she felt was a burning passion to do so. It had been such a long time since Ba Sing Se. A long time since the seed had blossomed into a heavy fruit that weighed heavily on her heart and pulled her into this abyss of longing. She was sat not too far from Zuko's room, unable to leave him. She wanted to go to him, smother herself in his warmth and let her stress go.

"Why? Why? _Why_?" Katara's head whips up to see a blast of fire fizzle out just a few feet out of the doorway.

"Why am I such a failure?" Zuko rages as he slumps back onto his bed, face down into the pillow.

Katara slowly padded towards him, unsure why she was trying to help a wounded Platypus-bear like Zuko but she just couldn't help herself.

I felt the bed dip as she sat down. I felt the familiar warmth of her fingertips brushing along my shoulder blades.

"Zuko," She pauses and I feel her hand flatten on my back gently, "I'm sorry."

"Don't." I grind my teeth, fighting back the mixture of anger and shame.

"But Zuko I-"

"No! I said don't!" I spin around and sit, facing her and stare into her wavering blue eyes. She's been crying too. "Hey, I'm sorry." I murmur softly and guilt bubbles up inside of me. It's not her fault that I've been bad. That responsibility is mine alone.

"I am so conflicted Zuko!" I don't know how to react as she throws herself into me, knocking us both back, "I don't know how to feel about you, about everything." She buries her head in my shoulder as she kneels awkwardly on top of me.

"Katara," I pause, unsure of where to place my hands so I place them gently on her shoulders, not pinning her but attempting to sooth her. I hope, "I'm not good for you." I hold back the tears that form as I utter those damning words.

"I don't care." The sheer sincerity in her eyes captivates me. My mouth is dry, a nervous flutter runs through my system.

"Katara I-" I am silenced by the touch of a firm, warm fingertip pressing against my lips.

"Don't think." She commands as slowly, she closes her eyes and leans into me. I push it away, try to think rationally. Her lips are hovering over mine, creating an enormous amount of tension. It's like lightning is dancing between us, drawing us together.

"This is how I feel every second I am around you." She whispers just millimetres from my lips, "And this," She jerks back and grabs my face forcefully, pinching my cheeks together painfully, "Is how it felt when you betrayed me!" She throws my head back and clambers off me gracefully. "Catch you around, Zuko." She swaggers out of the room, hips swaying dangerously. I have no anger left. All I have is pain.

* * *

_Zuko needed that! _Katara tells herself as she sprints back to her room, it had hurt her so much when Zuko had left. He deserved the pain she had just caused. _He deserved it. He deserved it. He deserved it!_

* * *

**A.N - Hope you enjoyed it :) xxx Review and criticise if it is needed! ~Esuta**


	3. The Snow falls

_**Hello again! I do apologise my AS-levels are so hard! I've not had much time to myself and it's half term yaaay! I will try to update once more before school starts but I can't promise, sorry guys.**_

_**Rated T for some bad language at times and some sexual themes.**_

_**If you do not like Zutara (ZukoxKatara) don't read and hate on it please :b.**_

_**I do not own Avatar: Legend of Aang nor any of its characters etc.**_

_**I would like to thank my lovely beta/proof reader **_**veve2491**_** –**__** She is an amazing friend and fanfiction writer who supports me through it all!**_

_**Also**_** Kira48**_** for liking the story hope to hear from you again!**_

_**Finally ENJOY! 3**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Snow Falls.

The snowflakes kiss my ruddy cheeks. Their soft kisses burn with the slicing cold.

"It's been a while." I murmur softly under my breath. Before me lies the Southern Water tribe. Katara and Aang's home is there, just a stone's throw away.

"Was this a good idea?" I ask myself, my breath condensing before my face. It has been ten years, a long, tiresome ten years of restoration.

After I was crowned Fire Lord my old life was ripped from me and a new Zuko took my place. I was shaped, cut and moulded into the man I once was, Royalty. Pampered and groomed, educated and politicised. I have become what I hate most. A mindless man, unable to walk the streets of my city without the threat of assassination. I am unable to enjoy the beauty of the country side as much of it is still barren, dead and cold. The Hundred Year War destroyed all of the silent beauty with its loud factories, its mindless, cold, metal monsters and the heartless men who controlled it all.

"You look lost?" I didn't realise that the small child had approached me, her pale, creamy skin and dark, billowing hair contrasted in an oddly fascinating way.

"No," I smile kindly and crouch down, resting on my heels, "I'm not lost just a little confused."

The girl grins, exposing a partially-toothy grin, she has recently lost her front tooth.

"What's your name?" She asks, her hands clasped behind her back.

"I'm Zuko," I hold my hand out to shake, "And may I have the pleasure of your name?" I smile as sweetly as possible.

"I'm Keita, nice to meet you!" She grasps my hand with her small mitten encased one. I shake gently and attempt to release, but her grip stays firm. I give her a questioning look and she just smiles at me, tugging on my arm. "Come home with me!" She demands sweetly.

"Uh, I'm not sure about that!" I panic. This wasn't part of the plan. I was to look on and leave. This is a stupid plan why did I come?

"Please mister?" A soft lisp makes her l's turn into w's.

I sigh and give in, a short trip wouldn't hurt. I am grateful of the hooded coat and winter gear I had donned as opposed to my fire nation garb. This girl hasn't recognised me, not even by my name, I should be okay.

The village was the same as it had been two years ago. It's quaint, peaceful, a paradise for anyone who could stand the abusive climate.

"My home is that one!" The little girl points towards a elephant-seal skin tent that stands in the middle of the village. My stomach churned and I knew, right then, who this little girl was. She was Katara's daughter. I look at her, really scrutinize her face and I see it. She has Aang's eyes, his skin-tone, Katara's hair and facial features. They made a child. They had… NO!

"Young lady," I try to keep my temper under control but I feel that familiar warmth, that stinging pleasure flood my system. I am going to explode, literally, if I don't keep it under wraps, "Can you water bend?"

The girl's face illuminated with pride, "I sure can!" She let my hand free and uncorked the water skin from her side, "Ready?" She warns before she set about a series of flowing movements. A second passes and suddenly water erupts out of the skin and flows beautifully around her. It loops over her head and freezes into a halo before it shattered into a thousand glimmering shards of ice.

"Wow." I cannot disguise the utter amazement on my face. I see Katara's will and Aang's spirit all wrapped up into one special little girl. I see Katara's fierce determination and Aang's childish amusement. She's perfect. She's not mine. She's _his._ The fire returns and my fingertips tingle with restrain.

"Did you like it?" Her face was a mask of disappointment. Keita had taken my momentary disdain as a result of her bending.

"Oh of course I did!" I shook myself and smiled as perfectly as I had been taught. Royalty don't show emotion. That was my first lesson, to control my emotions. I slid into place the falsified barrier between the emotion rolling around inside of myself and my facial expression.

"Phew," She exaggerates a sigh and beams. Children are so oblivious.

"Well it has been nice meeting you," I ball my left fist and place my right hand over it in the fire nation symbol of respect, "Tell your mother I said hello." I stop, my heart racing, why had I said that?

"You aren't staying?" Her face drops and her lower lip quivers, "Please stay, please!" At that moment my heart stopped. That last "please" hit my heart, her _l_ was pronounced correctly and she sounded just like her. Like her mother.

I feel the tears and the fire build up inside me and my strength wavers, I feel like my eyes are bleeding. Tears haven't fallen from my pitiless eyes since she left. They hurt, they burn, they destroy my self control and I set off running.

"Mister?" I hear Keita call after me but I'm long gone. I don't head back to my ship, I head inland. I run and run. The snow clings to my thick boots; it slows me down, makes my feet heavy and I don't care.

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. _I chant silently in my mind. I feel the fire reach my fingertips and I try to expel it, I hopelessly fling my hands to my front, trying to melt the snowdrift in my path. Nothing. I try again and again. Hatred is no longer my muse and despair is no longer a fuel to my fire. I am a useless whelp. I run headlong into the snow and collapse. My leg muscle is riddled with the pain lactic acid brings and my chest heaves with exhaustion and despair. I roll onto my back and feel the nauseating lull of guilt sink to the bottom on my stomach. The snow swirls above me, it's getting heavier. I sigh and close my eyes, I have a nation to run, a life to live but I simply don't care. How could I, Fire Lord Zuko, be a toy to a pathetic Southern Water Tribe wretch?

_She's not pathetic, she isn't a wretch. _My conscience darts in with his snide, biting tongue in my ear.

"Shut up," I whimper, the tears are beginning to freeze on my cheeks, "Just die already."

"Zuko, what has become of you?"I slowly sit up, with effort, to look at the questioning figure before me.

"Who are you, why do you even care?" I flop backwards, my exhaustion apparent. I have been lying here for a few hours and I am beginning to feel cold.

"Surely you haven't forgotten me?" I clench my fists into the bitter snow. I don't want to hear her voice. I don't want my mind tormenting me like this.

"Go away, stop it," I whine, I cannot lift my head to look at her. I know what my mind is trying to tell me. I know why I am being punished. I am dying, a man of unrequited love.

"Zuko…" I know what comes next. I fade into oblivion and am reunited with my loved ones. I die. My bones are cold. My fire has gone out. I am fading.

That heartless voice follows me into the void.

"Zuko."

* * *

The medical tent was small, two cots were placed at the Western and Eastern sides of the tent. There were dream catchers and various tribal charms of good health and luck. Katara had wanted her patients to feel cared for and loved. She was filling the gap in her heart that that war had created. She was caring for her tribe as well as she possibly could, just like both her mother and father had tried. Zuko was resting in the Western cot and had multiple furs piled on top of him, his fever ran high and his face was clammy and shone with a thin layer of sweat. Katara knelt over him and her heart would not cease, it was breaking over and over again.

Talk had spread like a Southern blizzard, coating everyone in the snaring snow of gossip. The Lord of the Fire Nation in their tribe? What scandal was this? Katara and Aang had been sharing supper and talking about Aang's recent adventures. Aang was to leave on another peacekeeping mission soon, he had only been back a day but he was to leave in a week's time. Keita had rushed in and babbled on about a mysterious stranger who asked her if she could bend. Katara knew from the short senseless jabbering of her daughter that Zuko had come for her. She felt duty bound to find him, he would die otherwise. So Katara had gone, without Aang, to find him.

_He came here for me. _Katara thought as her tears flowed endlessly, like a river with not a beginning nor an end. _He almost died because of me. _

"Mummy?" Keita squeaked as she entered the medical tent.

"What is it darling?" Katara smiled, wiping away her tears. She felt a stab of pain as she saw her daughter's pale skin and dark eyes. They weren't the eyes she wanted to see.

"What is wrong with mister Zuko?" Her dark eyes were bright and shining with tears.

"He's got hypothermia," Katara ushered for Keita to sit with her, "Would you like to help him with me?" Katara held her left hand out and pulled her daughter onto her lap.

"Oh," Keita said quietly, "Can you save him mummy? Please?" Katara looked down at her daughter and smiled, Zuko obviously had the same affect on her daughter as he had on her. Love at first sight, even if it could sometimes get confused with hate.

"Only if you help me, I'm going to need all the help I can get." She squeezes her daughter and kisses the top of her head softly, slowly, "I love you Keita, so much."

"I love you too!"

"Right," Katara paused and lifted the lid off of the pot of water to her right. It rested on a bracket above a small fire. Steam poured out and Katara revelled in its warmth for a few moments before instructing, "Now Keita remember the halo technique I taught you?" An enthusiastic nod provided her answer, "Do the same with the hot water but," Katara paused to peel back the layers of fur to expose Zuko's muscled chest, "Centre your halo here." Katara rested her index finger gently on Zuko's burning skin, indicating to his Solar Plexus.

"Why there?" Keita felt sad because her new friend, as she saw him, was in pain. Keita somehow felt like it was her fault.

"Because, that is the centre of chakra generation, the pools in which life itself is born, watch." Katara began to weave her hands in intricate patterns above the pot of scalding water and a small ring of streaming water flowed just beneath her palms.

"Be careful," Katara began distractedly, "Not to get the water on his skin or your own, it is extremely hot." Katara felt the water swirl softly between her palms and Zuko's chest. She could feel the pulsing of his heart and matched her revolutions to his pulse. She slowly released her control as the water lost its heat and guided it back into the pot. "Now you try."

Keita focused as hard as she could and copied her mother's actions to the slightest flick of her wrist.

"Good, good." Katara watched intensively, not wanting her daughter to lose her confidence.

"The water is getting cold mummy, should I put it back?" Keita enquired, her voice no more than a whisper as she concentrated extremely hard.

"That's perfect darling, just guide it back, yes, that's it." Katara squeezed her daughter tight and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, "Well done."

The two of them covered Zuko back up and made sure he had some water by dribbling a few drops into his parted lips. By the time they had finished it was dark and Katara encouraged her daughter to go home and tell her father that she was looking after Zuko. In the soft moonlight Katara stroked the side of Zuko's face.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" She crooned softly, her hands rhythmically smoothing his scarred cheek, "Why are you so self-deprecating?" She sighed and rested her forehead on his, cringing at the clammy skin and his soaring temperature. "Oh Zuko…"

* * *

A.N – So how was it? Be honest! Review and be critical if needs be! – Esuta ~^-^


End file.
